1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hospital devices; and, more particularly, to a disposable container for a fluid-containing suction tube or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been much concern with the AIDS virus and other communicable diseases that may be encountered in a hospital environment. For these reasons, hospitals have attempted to make disposable as many devices as possible that are used in patient care. These problems, particularly with regard to the AIDS virus, are especially serious where blood is involved. In at least one reported case, a hospital worker was infected with the AIDS virus through a syringe needle that accidentally stuck her when taking a blood sample from a patient even though the worker was wearing a protective gown and gloves.
In one such hospital operation, a source of suction is provided and a tube extends from this source of suction to a T-shaped catheter having a second tube portion leading therefrom and a vertical Tee section open at the top. The hospital worker uses the free end of the tube to suck out any mucus, blood, vomit, etc. from the patient. Suction is controlled by placing one's finger over the open Tee section. The hospital worker wears gloves during this procedure and folds the open end of the tube on itself and clamps the folded end at some convenient location until ready for use, such as between preexisting wires on a machine adjacent the patient's bed, under the patient's mattress, etc. This is quite inconvenient since the folded tube end may get dislodged and fall, it may leak or get contaminated, etc.
There is thus a need for a sterile environment in which to hold a suction tube until ready for use in a convenient location, then allow disposal of the tube and gloves worn by the hospital worker, along with the device used to carry out the same.